


A good book. A good nap.

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Aftersun, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a pic prompt from facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good book. A good nap.

Jim took up his latest book, Russia’s War, and settled into his large arm chair in the back room. Sue had left him a list of things to get done over the weekend and he had accomplished a number of the tasks. With a feeling of being on top of things, he had decided that he could spend a few hours reading in peace. Sue wasn’t due back until the next morning so he planned on finishing up the last of the chores she had set him to do when she arrived. Then, he thought, he’d look like the hero, the best obedient husband. He snorted at the idea. As if he would fool his wife but he’d try it on anyway.

For now, Chapter 10 beckoned and he was going to listen to it. 

Sinking into the chair, he held up the book and began to lose himself in the progress of the Soviets through the second World War. 

He became so lost in the book that he fell asleep. The book fell against his chest, held up by one hand as his other dropped to his lap. His head had drooped to one side, eyes closed. His snores were the only sound in the house. As the later afternoon crept on and evening fell, the house went dark. Jim slept on.

Just a few miles away, Sue was in the car with her girlfriends arriving home early from what had supposed to have been a weekend away but thanks to a major cock-up at the hotel they’d been booked into their weekend had been cut short.

She was surprised to see the house in complete darkness so early in the evening. Sue had expected that he’d be in the sitting room, reading. Wondering what had happened, Sue unlocked the door and hauled her overnight bag into the front hall. In the darkness, Sue called out to Jim and got no answer. Locking up behind her, Sue popped her head into the sitting room and didn’t see him there. Silently she went up the stairs and looked in the bedroom. He wasn’t there either. That meant he had to be in the back room in the old arm chair.  
And there he was, Sue smiled at the sight of him. He was slumped in the large armchair, his long legs outstretched, his feet in his usual special socks. The book had slid down to rest on his stomach. As she watched, he shifted his head in his sleep and one of his snores rattled the silence of the room. There was a street light that shone into the back room, dimly lighting it. Crossing her arms, Sue just watched him sleep for a few minutes. Her husband was so adorable when he slept like this, despite his snoring. 

Walking over to him, Sue eased the book from his limp grasp and closing it, she rested it on the side table. With the way his head rested on his chest, she anticipated him waking up with a sore neck so she went to stand behind the chair and began to slowly massage him. Kneading his muscles lightly at first, Jim continued to sleep as she worked the kinks out of his neck. Soon though, it was waking him up. Not expecting her to be there, he jerked up suddenly.

‘What? Huh?’ He looked around quickly, wincing at the crick in his neck. ‘Who?’

‘Worked yourself too hard today, Jim?’ Sue asked, her fingers digging harder into his neck to get him to sit back in the chair.

‘Can’t be morning!’ He made as if to sit up but Sue kept him sitting.

‘No, still Saturday evening. I’m home early. Get that list done for me?’

‘Oh, ah, well.. I got most of it done! You’re home early?’ He went to turn around and winced again. 

‘Sit still, I’ll work this kink out of your neck.’ Sue told him. 

‘Why’re you home early?’ Jim asked.

‘Hotel overbooked their rooms. We got bumped. We just all decided to come home early. You really shouldn’t fall asleep in this chair it makes a mess of your neck.’

‘Didn’t mean to fall asleep here. Was just going to read for a bit.’ Jim protested but was grateful for her massaging fingers. ‘I’ll finish the list up tomorrow. Promise.’

Sue let her hands work down from his shoulders to rest on his chest as she leaned her head against his from behind. ‘Not too early tomorrow.’ Her lips nibbled at the back of his neck.

‘Sue! What are you doing?’ Jim was surprised and moved forward a little but Sue didn’t let him escape.  
‘I’m kissing you, you daft man.’ Sue told him. ‘Now, sit back.’ Jim, confused, did as she told and Sue went back to kissing his neck, pushing the collar of his shirt out of the way to kiss further along his neck to his shoulder. 

‘Sue.’ Jim reached his hands up to touch her hands, twining his fingers in hers. As her lips continued to press against him, exploring him, Jim sighed contentedly. Sue kept kissing while she moved around the chair until she was on his lap. Her arms still around his neck but now kissing his lips. Jim, a large hand resting on Sue’s leg, returned her kisses. Fumbling, he was trying to push her skirt up but not succeeding as she was sat on it on his lap. Her hands on his face, holding him still as she laughed, Sue began to tug his shirt off. 

Their kisses got hungrier and sloppier as Jim was desperately trying to get her top off. Sue had to help him get her bra off. Standing up she slipped her skirt off and Jim got up himself, almost breaking the zip of his trousers to get them off. With only his socks left on, the two of them fell back into the armchair, Jim sitting there naked while Sue sat on his lap. It took a few tries for him to enter her but once inside, Sue took over to make love to him. Bracing her hands on the back of the chair, she rode him. 

Jim, ever the awkward lover, squeezed on her breasts and kissed her wherever he could reach as Sue ground against him. As her hips rocked against him, her head went back and she began to moan. Kissing her exposed neck, Jim held tight to her. Their passion peaked and they were soon sitting back in the arm chair, cuddling close. 

‘Sue.’ Jim’s fingers brushed her face. ‘I love you so much.’

‘And I love you, Jim.’ Her head rested against his shoulder as his arms stayed around her.


End file.
